


Ians Wedding Day

by jooceandtrock



Category: Stupid Twinks
Genre: Marriage, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooceandtrock/pseuds/jooceandtrock





	Ians Wedding Day

Ian had to admit- he was nervous. He didn't know why, he had been looking forward to this day for a long time. He knew everything would go perfectly, they had planned the festivities meticulously, going over every detail at least 5 times. He stood at the altar in his tuxedo, feeling awkward in front of the small gathering of people. He glanced over at his mother. She wasn't sure about the marriage at first and they had talked about it at length. He was pretty sure he had persuaded her to see his side of things, though.  
Suddenly, the pianist's hands came crashing down, and music filled the chapel. Brittany, Jeannette, and Eleanor appeared at the end of the aisle. They looked beautiful in their matching dresses. They smiled at him and Ian knew that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
